


Appreciate Me

by jenjen92



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly Arguments, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: Kagami is annoyed with Aomine for not appreciating him enough in their relationship. So Aomine decides to show his appreciation the only way he knows how to.PWP.





	

"I'm home."

"Oi, Taiga. You're late." Aomine's voice rang from the living room, "I'm getting hungry."

Kagami walked inside their shared apartment to see his boyfriend slouched across the sofa, head buried in a gravure magazine. Aomine was paying him no attention, not even raising his head, as he entered the room. Kagami clicked his tongue. Dumping his heavy bag on the floor, he began to inspect the fridge's contents.

"Try making dinner yourself for once, you lazy shit."

"Lazy? I've been at work all day, I'm fucking exhausted." Kagami could hear Aomine's glare through his voice as he began to roughly chop up ingredients for a curry.

"So have I." He said, the bang of the knife loud against the chopping board, "I had overtime, too. You got back first. Could have started dinner, wouldn't have killed you."

"I was on my feet all day, you have a desk job. It's different."

Kagami took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. The last thing he wanted when he came home from a busy day in the office was an argument with his quick-to-anger boyfriend. Especially as he was just as hot headed himself. Simply ignoring Aomine and continuing to cook was the best solution for both of them.

 

"Shit, that was good."

Aomine stood up from the table and wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck, nuzzling his face into his hair.

"It better have been." Kagami said, trying to loosen his grip despite enjoying the feeling of him against his body, "C'mon, let go. I've gotta do the dishes."

"Leave them." Aomine said, easing Kagami to his feet and turning him around so that they were facing. He pulled him closer, placing his lips against his ear. "Let's bathe together, then come to bed with me."

"Daiki..." Kagami started, despite instinctively falling deeper into the embrace as he inhaled a familiar musky scent.

"I'll do the dishes in the morning before work." Aomine continued, voice like a purr that vibrated through his body, "I promise."

Kagami could not refuse words like that. Allowing himself to be led into the bathroom, clothes dropped to the floor as Aomine began to run the bath. Kisses were shared as the shower water ran over them, the warmth of skin pressed against skin making Kagami's tiredness drip away.

 

A vague recognition that his name was being called awoke Kagami from his sleep. Opening his eyes, Aomine was standing over him dressed ready for work in a loose fitting tracksuit with a small smile across his face.

"Hey, sleepy." He said, leaning over and pecking Kagami on his forehead before rustling his hair, "I'm off to work. Don't be late."

"Ugh, I'm not a kid." Kagami grunted as he forced himself from his bed and attempted to scowl, "It's usually you who's late, anyway."

"Can't argue with that." Aomine shrugged.

He grabbed his rucksack from it's place on the floor and slung it over his shoulder, before pulling Kagami in for a long kiss. Aomine let their lips part, grinning.

"See you tonight, babe. Love you."

"Love you too."

It was another 10 minutes before Kagami had decided he had woken up properly. After finishing a quick wash and pulling on a half decent suit, he padded into the living room ready to make a quick breakfast. A sight greeted Kagami that he was not prepared to see.

He hated that bastard.

The dishes from the previous night were left untouched, littering the room, and it's amount had _increased_ with dishes Aomine had used to eat breakfast _._ Swearing under his breath, Kagami rolled up his sleeves and began to run the water in the sink before stopping.

Why should he clean it up? Aomine had promised that he would do it, and so he should. Kagami turned off the tap and pulled out one of the last remaining clean dishes to make his own breakfast. He just hoped that Aomine had enough sense to wash the dishes after work before Kagami returned home.

* * *

 

"Daiki, I'm back."

"Oi, Taiga. What's for dinner?"

Kagami could hear a slight annoyance in Aomine's tone, probably not intentionally directed towards him. The working week was long for both of them, and by Friday evening it has always taken a toll upon their moods. However, as Kagami stepped into the living room to find his boyfriend in his usual place on the sofa, something else contributing to his temper immediately spiking.

"Daiki." He said slowly, trying to keep his voice level, "What do you notice that is different in this room compared to usual?"

Aomine put down his magazine with a small grunt, before casting his gaze around the small room as Kagami waited with baited breath. Eventually, he shrugged.

"Fuck if I know. Did you change the curtains or something?"

"Oh my god." Kagami groaned, suppressing the urge to hit Aomine around the face as he kicked the door shut behind him. "The damn dishes! You promised you would do them last night, and you've just made more of a mess!"

"Oh well, a few dirty dishes never did anyone any harm."

"I can't believe you." Kagami said, shaking his head before storming out of the room and into the hallway with a slam of the door.

"What the hell's the problem?" Aomine had swung the door open again, meeting him in the hallway with clenched fists, "Why are you being so pissy?"

"Pissy? I cook for you every damn night, no matter how shit I feel, and keep the whole place as clean as I can yet you don't seem to notice or care about my effort. You won't even do the damn dishes despite promising to."

"Baby." The anger in Aomine's tone had faded as he reached out to cup Kagami's cheek in his calloused hands, "I do appreciate you, Taiga. A lot. Thank you for everything."

"Yeah, I can believe that." Kagami muttered, leaning naturally into his hand.

"Then I will show you how much I appreciate you."

Using the hand already on his cheek, Aomine brought their faces closer before kissing Kagami lightly on his lips.

"Is that the only way you know how to do it, Ahomine?"

"No." Aomine said, flashing him a lopsided smile, "But it's the best way, right?"

Kagami rolled his eyes through his own smile.

"It is."

Aomine merely grinned, before closing the distance between them and smashing his mouth onto his own. Kagami reacted quickly. Wrapping his arms around a firm waist, Kagami pulled Aomine flush against his body as he kissed back with equal vigour.

The kisses intensified; opened mouthed and frantic. Tongues fought against each other as all of the pent up emotions they had been suppressing finally over spilled between their mouths. They barely managed to stumble into their bedroom, mouths still connected, hands rubbing against anywhere they could reach. Kagami found himself pressed up against the bedroom wall head thrown back in a painful way as Aomine began to assault his neck, kissing and nipping at the skin leaving marks that concealer would have a hard time covering as he let out small, breathy sounds. His boyfriend's muscular body was pressed against him but it was not enough. Kagami arched his back, trying to push himself even closer and feel some friction against his crotch which was quickly beginning to strain against his trousers.

"Not so fast, Taiga."

Aomine took a step back, the distance between them too far. He smirked, looking down at Kagami with narrowed eyes and a playful arch in his brows.

"I said I was gonna show you how much I appreciated you, right?" Getting onto his knees, Aomine unzipped Kagami's suit trousers and eased them down around his ankles, "M' gonna take this slower."

Aomine never took things slow during sex, their love making could never be called sensual and extended foreplay was not always something he had the patience to be bothered with. Kagami didn't expect this time to end up any different when he got into it, either, but as his boyfriend began to run his palm over the bulge in his boxers he decided he didn't care. Touch unusually light, Aomine traced the outline of his erection, taking special care towards the tip.

Kagami bit down on his bottom lip as the attention caused his breathing to quicken. As though he noticed the attempt to contain his sounds, Aomine removed his hand. Open mouthed and wet, he began to lick Kagami's dick through his thin cotton pants. He was purposely sloppy, humming against his erection as he licked and lightly sucked a path from top to bottom.

" _Fuck_." He groaned, as the damp cotton stuck uncomfortably to his skin, grabbing a fistful of Aomine's hair as he began to cup the underside of his balls, and let out a deep moan.

"Gonna beg me for more?"

Aomine had stopped his ministrations, looking up at Kagami as a bead of sweat dropped from his forehead. The smirk had returned, although his boyfriend's dark skin now contained a dust of crimson, his own erection prominent in his sweatpants.

"Hell no."

"Lucky I'm feeling kind tonight, then."

Pulling down Kagami's boxers to rest on top of his trousers, Aomine finally freed his erection from it's confines. It stood proud and angrily flushed, the cold air of the room hitting it harshly. His boyfriend seemed to stare at it for a moment, enough to make Kagami _almost_ feel self conscious, before giving a light lick to the precome dribbling from the tip. As though he was pleased with the series of sounds that spilled from Kagami with the action, Aomine opened his mouth wide and took his length into his mouth.

Aomine didn't give blow jobs as often as Kagami would have liked, especially as he was skilled at performing them. Mouth hot and wet around his cock, Aomine could take him down deep as he started with an unrelenting pace, impatience already beginning to show. Throwing his head back, Kagami moaned freely. He was unable to stop his hips from thrusting lightly to dive further into the delicious heat.

"Daiki, stop, stop." Kagami panted as a familiar sensation started to build in his stomach, legs feeling weak,"I don't wanna come yet."

"Yeah you do, babe." Aomine said, plucking his mouth away from Kagami's dick with an obscene plop, "I want you to. You can do it. Come on."

Closing his eyes, Kagami could feel as Aomine licked a trail down the underside of his dick to his balls, teasing his tongue across his in random circles before once again engulfing his dick in heat. The moans of vibrations against his length were increasing, his spine shivering with each one. Forcing his eyes open, Kagami glanced down. Aomine's own sweatpants had been pulled down, boxers shifted far enough out of the way to pump his dick with his fist to the increasing pace his head was bobbing, mouth stretched wide around the girth of Kagami's cock.

That was enough for Kagami. With a couple of lightly restrained thrusts into Aomine's mouth he came with an aching groan and arched back, feeling himself release onto his boyfriend's tongue.

As he came down from his high, wiping sweat from his brow and still trying to catch his breath, Kagami glanced at the painful looking erection Aomine was still sporting.

"Do you want me to..."

Kagami trailed off as Aomine stood up, wiping his mouth with one of his hands, his other clenched by his side as he nodded his head towards the bed.

"Get on all fours near the edge of the bed."

Kagami complied with a grunt, kicking off his trousers and boxers, legs still feeling shaky.

"We're outta lube, babe." Aomine said, "Gonna use your thighs, alright?"

"C'mon, Daiki, I can take you." Kagami groaned, sticking his ass out further towards him and trying to encourage Aomine, "I don't know what sorta princess you think I am, but you're not that impressive. I can take it."

"Oi. Shut it or I'll just jerk off in the bathroom." Kagami knew that Aomine didn't mean those words, despite the jabs he was making at his manhood. "Besides, you know I don't wanna hurt you, Taiga."

"A little bit of pain never killed me." Kagami muttered, as he felt Aomine rub something sticky against the inside of his thighs, "Oi, what the hell is that?"

Aomine didn't answer, instead pressing himself against Kagami's body and easing his dripping cock between his thighs. Although he would never admit it, Kagami loved it when Aomine did this, despite the fact he neither felt ready or really wanted to come again. The feeling of his boyfriend pressed so close to him as he thrust between his thighs, skin slapping together, was addictive.

"Oh, _shit_." Aomine moaned, voice cracking, "Can you tighten just a bit more for me, gorgeous?"

"Stop calling me soppy names." Kagami said, but forced his thighs to squeeze tighter regardless.

"Yeah, that's it."

They were both running short on stamina now, Aomine panting into Kagami's back, inhaling the scent of his sweat and faint cologne, as his bruising grip tightened on his hips. He was meeting his thrusts as best as he could, but Aomine's pace was never easy to match.

It wasn't much longer before he began to babble, strings of praise and Kagami's name grunted into the air before Aomine's hips stuttered and he came with a muffled curse, adding to the already sticky mess between his thighs. 

* * *

 

Aomine was still asleep when Kagami woke up. He was a clingy sleeper, arm thrown haphazardly over Kagami's chest and leg entwined with his own. Kagami pushed him off his body without a second thought, leaping out of the bed with a craving for coffee. Wrapping himself in a long shirt for decency, Kagami turned on the light in the living room, horror overcoming him immediately.

"Aomine Daiki! Wash the fucking dishes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Hi...I know I have been very quiet for a long time, and I am so sorry!   
> It took more of a toll on me than I thought it would to adjust to moving to a new country alone, with a new job, lifestyle and I completely burnt out. It was admittedly tough. I am slowly getting things on track though.   
> I just really wanted to get something with my favourite pair of dorks out to celebrate the new Kuroko no Basuke film which was released today, (er yesterday as it is now 5am? Some things never change!) which was really good. I was in tears at the ending, and the whole cinema gave it a round of applause!  
> So while I figure out what I am writing, and how I am moving on from now, I hope someone will enjoy this!  
> Thank you again :)


End file.
